stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Line in Every Stingray Episode
Stingray (episode) Last Line: Well. I certainly know what I'm up against. Who: '''Atlanta Plant Of Doom '''Last Line: I sure would Troy. It would be a pleasure. Who: '''Atlanta Sea Of Oil '''Last Line: Let us hope the oil will bring ever lasting friendship. Who: '''Naveer Hostages Of The Deep '''Last Line: I think Marina's trying to say something too. Would it be that you'd like to thank Troy for all he's done? Who: '''Phones Treasure Down Below '''Last Line: Why did I have to open my big, fat mouth? Who: Phones The Big Gun Last Line: Who: Tory Tempest The Golden Sea Last Line: You fool! Providing this ship doesn’t collapse, we just have to wait until the sounders runs out! Who: Titan The Ghost Ship Last Line: Thanks. It's men like you that make me proud to command the World Aquanaut Security Patrol. Who: Commander Shore. Count Down Last Line: You know Troy, I'm glad we couldn't get Marina to speak. Could you imagine two talkative women around here? We just wouldn't stand a chance. Who: Commander Shore The Ghost Of The Sea Last Line: Yep. I guess we did. Who: Troy Tempest Emergency Marineville Last Line: Well, don't that beat all. Who: Phones Subterranean Sea Last Line: Who: Troy or Phones Loch Ness Monster Last Line: Yeah, this is where we came in. Who: Troy Tempest The Invaders Last Line: As I said earlier, even the best laid plan go wrong. Who: Atlanta Secret Of The Giant Oyster Last Line: Bromley stopped you shooting us. So I'll return the favor, now we're quits. I'm taking you back to Marineville to spend a long time in jail. Tie them up, Marina. Marina? Marina? Who: Troy Tempest Raptures Of The Deep Last Line: Yep, let’s go. I guess I have some explain to do with Commander Shore. Who: Troy Tempest Stand By For Action Last Line: Troy...Tempest. Who: Atlanta. The Disappearing Ships Last Line: What's the matter with ya? You chicken? Who: Commander Shore? The Man From The Navy Last Line: Who: Tory Tempest or Atlanta Marineville Traitor Last Line: Yes. Welcome back father. Who: Atlanta Tom Thumb Tempest Last Line: ' ''Yes, sir. So am I. So am I. '''Who: Troy Tempest Pink Ice Last Line: Real cool. Who: Commander Shore The Master Plan Last Line: No one would dare to laugh at the mighty Titan. Just because his master plan failed to work. Who: X20 Star Of The East Last Line: Get this lizard out of here! I demand his removal! I am a member of the World Security Patrol! Get him out! GEET HIIM OUUUT! Who: El Hudat An Echo Of Danger Last Line: I must be crazy working for Titan. I ought to get ''my head examined!'' Who: X20 Invisible Enemy Last Line: The treat's on you? Hey fellas, Father hasn't come out of his trance yet! Who: Atlanta Deep Heat Last Line: Well folks. This is where we came in. Who: Troy Tempest In Search Of The Tajmanon Last Line: Just another souvenir sir, from another WASPs adventure. Who: Troy Tempest Titan Goes Pop Last Line: Who: Titan Set Sail For Adventure Last Line: Who: Tune Of Danger Last Line: Okay boys! Blues Pacifica! From the top! Who: WASPs Pianist:' ' Rescue From The Skies Last Line: Thanks. Thanks a lot for everything. Especially the guy who ''saved The WASP's newest aquanaut. Good old Troy.'' Who: Lieutenant Fisher The Cool Cave Man Last Line: Come in Troy. You may as well join the club. Who: Commander Shore A Nut For Marineville Last Line: Well you know Commander, it takes all types to save a world. Who: Professor Burgoyne Trapped In The Depths Last Line: Yeah. Now let me get back to sleep will ya? Who: Commander Shore Eastern Eclipse Last Line: How did I ever get into this mess? Who: El Hudat/Ali Kali(?) A Christmas To Remember Last Line: Gee. This really has been a Christmas to remember. Who: Barry Burn The Lighthouse Dwellers Last Line: Yes, Loreef. Men of their word. We should never have doubted them. Who: Kromer Aquanaut Of The Year Last Line: Atlanta, I'm going to the tower. I want you there in 5 minutes. Phones, Marina, stand by with Troy to launch Stingray!...Er thanks for a great show, but I'm afraid whether you like it or not, this has got to be the end. Who: Commander Shore